Nutella
by Hufflepuffling
Summary: Draco discovers a new way to eat Nutella. On Harry. SLASH!


He was a voyeur, constantly watching, pretending to loathe Harry when in reality he harbored this strange sort of fascination for him. Who wouldn't, really? He was perplexing, outwitting wizards thrice his age and unknowingly, Harry possessed an asinine ability to seduce him without any attempt whatsoever. This was what truly infuriated Draco. How could just the thought of Harry make his knees weak, all the while Potter walked around so unaffected?   
  
Draco strode down the corridor, looking for something to keep himself occupied in his insomnia. He knew it was less than intelligent to be roaming the halls at night, but he needn't worry, really. Were he caught, Snape wouldn't dare punish him. And everyone knew it was only him that lurked about during the night. Well, aside from Filch, but he wouldn't dare attempt to punish a Malfoy.   
  
He rounded a corner, ran smack into a warm body, and fell to the floor. "How dare you-" And he looked up into green eyes. He raised, looked Harry eye to eye. "Potter."   
  
Harry nodded curtly, eating a spoonful of something from the jar in his hand. It was ridiculous really, the boy-who-lived standing in front of him with a blank expression on his face, eating away. And then...   
  
A smudge of the something was on his lip. Brownish in color. Draco studied his mouth lustily, contemplating the smudge, tentatively licking his lips. What would Potter do if...? He found himself unconsciously leaning forward, backing Harry against the stone wall. He looked nervous, anxious. Harry closed his eyes, his breath hitching.   
  
He felt Draco's tongue begin to trace the outline of his lips, dipping in his mouth, finally pulling away after briefly sucking on his bottom lip. Harry exhaled, looked at him, wide-eyed.   
  
A cocky smirk crossed Draco's features. "I've never fancied Nutella until now." He eyed the jar that Harry still held in his hand. "May I?" Harry offered it to him, watched as he plucked the Nutella from his hand, ran his tongue along the spoon. "Delicious."   
  
Harry gulped, never taking his eyes off Draco, making no effort to hide his obvious erection. Draco noticed his burden and grinned again. This time though, his expression was more devious than cocky.   
  
"I've another usage for this Nutella, Potter. That is, if you'll allow me to show you." Harry nodded immediately, unsure that he'd be able to speak. His anxiousness made Draco almost shake in anticipation. He bent down and placed the Nutella jar on the floor, straightened, and looked Harry in the eyes. He touched his face tenderly, confidently, smoothed his thumb over his mouth. Draco leaned into him, nibbling his earlobe, then the side of his neck. Never stopping the ministrations of his tongue and teeth on the smooth skin of his throat and shoulders, Draco traced a hand down the length of his body, palming his erection, marveling how hard it became under his touch.   
  
Draco fisted his hand in Harry's hair, ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. "I'm taking off your pants now, Potter." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry's trousers, used them as leverage for dropping to his knees in front of him, and he started hastily unbuttoning them. Finally, the trousers were just loose enough for him to pull down completely, and he shirked his boxers right down with them. Draco smiled as Harry's cock fell rigid in front of his face. Harry was peering down at him, looking quite lusty.   
  
Harry found his voice, although somewhat cracking, "Is this part of the Nutella usage?" Draco responded with a grin, picked up the jar that he'd discarded earlier. He dipped his finger into the jar, smeared the Nutella along the length of him. Harry gasped sharply as the mixture of the feeling of the cool spread and Draco's warm, eager hand attending to his cock. Draco pushed his fingers to Harry's lips, shuddered as he licked the remaining Nutella off of his fingertips. Harry's mouth lingered, sucking on Draco's forefinger, inadvertently showing anticipation for what was to come next.   
  
Palming his balls in his left hand, Draco tilted his head, flicked his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock. Harry released a breath, placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "More," he whispered, his eyes clenched shut. "More."   
  
Draco obliged, this time taking his whole length into his mouth, marveling at the hazelnut and chocolate taste of the Nutella. Harry was gasping, trying to fight the outstanding urge to grab onto Draco's head, forcing himself deeper into his throat. Draco sensed that urgency, felt the same urgency in himself, and the licking and sucking came faster, quicker.   
  
His legs had started to shiver, Draco noticed. His thighs were quenching, his moans were growing louder. Draco flicked his tongue at the tip of his cock. "Draco," Harry sputtered. "I'm..." And his body started to seizure as he came fiercely, stroking roughly at Draco's neck.   
  
Draco pulled away, licking his lips with a smirk. Harry leaned limply against the wall, his body still pulsing from the orgasm. Draco leant forward, caught his earlobe between his teeth.   
  
"How'd you like that, Potter?"   
  
Harry let out a sob, stroked Draco's face. "I want to continue this, please," he whimpered.   
  
Smirking, Draco handed him the jar of Nutella. "Same time tomorrow, Potter. Bring the Nutella." 


End file.
